


Restless Romance

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Past Relationship(s), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day smut, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: Austria can't sleep and so his thoughts travel to a restless space in his mind that hasn't had much love and his body yearns for a little TLC.





	Restless Romance

_ **3:34 AM** _

Love is something delicate and elusive. It was like that little note played under a series of striking chords that did not seem to belong and yet it was meant to exist. That same way and reason was why someone like Roderich was kept awake at night, utterly restless, tossing and turning in crisp sheets that so easily became a rumpled mess until he could stand it no longer and forced himself to roll onto his belly and then once more onto his back in hopes of finding a comfortable position that eluded him for sleep.

To put it simply, maybe it was not love at all that he looked for, but maybe something a little more tangible, something that was more on the brink of physical lust. As a man, he was susceptible to such urges and needs and those he took care of himself, but as of late, it just did not seem to be enough. Sure, he could masturbate (and he did that more often if he couldn't be bothered to turn his body to music), but in the dead of night, what could one do but lay in the comfort of darkness? Yes, the Austrian's mind sometimes would drift to sin and his fingers would roam down his expanse of bare skin (because who slept in clothes whilst tangled in a thousand thread count sheets?) to entice an ache of arousal, but in the end, it was all a matter of foreplay that never went anywhere outside of a simple and light body massage.

It felt good, but, it would only last for so long and he craved the legitimate touch of another- but who could satisfy that sort of craving and indulge him if only for a night? Certain faces came to mind and some he quickly dismissed after an embarrassing thought that sent jolts of desire to all inappropriate places. Most faces he couldn't believe he'd ever thought of, but in his lust clouded mind, he figured it would be okay as long as he got the release his physical being so desired.

**_Spain_ **

The dusky, sun kissed glory that was the Spaniard always made his heart ache and his skin flush with remembrance. Roderich could clearly remember that they were certainly not the kindest of lovers during their union, but that didn't mean the Austrian was one to forget just who he'd ever let mark him in such intimate places with shining teeth that were quick to grin and just as fast to taunt him with an evil smirk. Such teeth always drew blood if they were in a hurry or if they were making up for a fight but still had some anger to inflict upon such punishable skin.

Roderich bit his lip as a moan threatened to slip past into the dark room, that husky, Latin tinged tongue could abuse his skin from then until eternity and the Austrian would be it's willing slave to take such abuse. Gliding a hand across his belly, his fingertips smoothly feeling each and every scar that littered his hips from the time when he'd caught the man in a bad mood and further infuriated him for a silly reason and Antonio had drawn a small knife and put it to use on his skin before disappearing early the next morning with his armada. That time had been rather painful- but upon the Spaniard's return, to his modern knowledge, Roderich never remembered being greeted so sweetly nor being taken until he was sobbing not from pain, but from over stimulation.

**_France_ **

It was silly to think about as his hand now moved from the scars to gently cover his throbbing member that laid hotly against the skin of his belly, that the Frenchman's voice was almost the death of him. It was alluring, captivating and so much inspiration had come from thinking about the sugary sweet romance that Francis could produce with such a lovely, softly spoken word. The man was an embodiment of elegance and his language was like silk that flowed in ripples like the smoothest and clearest of sweet tasting water.

Just as softly, he could remember being treasured and treated kindly; worshipped in a way that was entirely unselfish and modestly beautiful despite all of the flirtatious innuendos that eventually cast each other from their beds. That love was so much different from what he'd first come to miss. It was all sweet, virginal, whereas he'd been ruined by fiery passion that had gleamed so brightly he'd been burned. Slowly, his fingers had wrapped around his length- not quite yet stroking, but merely holding as his lips remembered the soft kisses that accompanied beautiful promises and his back was yet warmed by the hot flesh of a bare chest pressed against him.

**_Prussia_ **

Gilbert loved to take him in the same way, grabbing him from behind for a rough kiss that was all tongue and a devious hand that would grip him strongly and stroke his prick in such a teasing way that was vastly different and so much slower than how his cocky mouth devoured his lips. Roderich could feel his own lips tingle as his head turned to look over his right shoulder, brows slightly knitted as his hand then picked up a lazy rhythm that was nothing more than a tight tease. It was nothing like a casual flick of the wrist he'd have for himself.

No, this time, as his lips slowly parted, he was fully immersed in remembering how he used to be touched. As he propped himself up on his left elbow, letting his body twist so that he right side was higher off the bed than the rest, the Austrian couldn't help the small whimper that passed his lips as his left arm was tucked under his body so that his wrist could stretch his fingers in the direction of a nipple. Like this, he allowed for the vision of Gilbert's hard, pale body to gain a thicker form of a muscular tone and for lust darkened red eyes to fade to blue as platinum hair gained a golden hue.

**_Denmark_ **

Yes, the Danish Viking of Scandinavia. A body hard and proud and littered with as many scars as devious grins he could make in under an hour was one that surprised Roderich himself as he almost imagined a hard erection pressing into his hip that nearly burned his skin as his heart raced harder in his chest and sent numerous, trembling butterflies from his belly to his cock and balls. His hand had now added a deft flick of the wrist each time it neared the weeping head; yes, this was how he recalled the one drunken encounter.

Drunk though the both of them may have been, neither could ever say that they remembered all too clearly what had transpired between them when left alone if the slight and almost imagined glances of their eyes that would meet almost every other meeting was anything to go by. The Dane was very similar to Gilbert in the loud, brutish ways they both shared, but at the same instance they were also different for within Mathias' version of sex, there was an untapped well of passion that Roderich could see but not touch- perhaps, that was how it was best left to be.

**_Germany_ **

In the cover of darkness, blue eyes got lighter, but so too did the imagined kiss that moved away from his lips to outline his jaw so as to reach his ear and whisper, thick, husky words of a dark promise. Ludwig's touch was not as intimidating as his voice, for his mouth spoke of near sadistic slander that Roderich felt himself squirm and his legs spread wider for the accommodation of thicker quads that were certainly made to crush someone like him in half. Yet, the touch that left his cock in want of something a little stronger, Roderich knew that the German wouldn't hurt him and would apologize so much things would become rather awkward.

It was a pity that the imagination could hardly do the brainwashed flings once had during the occupations any justice. Such a time too, was also hard for his body and he paid for it dearly with the numerous scars that Ludwig's lips would gently brush over along his back as the Austrian's body once more turned over onto his belly with his hips raised so that he could continue to stroke himself with a firm, yet gentle tug. Like this at least he could allow his moans to be lost into the sheets, his knees spread wide to allow his hips to roll out as the kissing mouth traveled lower down his spine.

**_Russia_ **

Now things were turning a little more intimate and Roderich recalled being like this but with his hands tied with a cotton soft scarf to the bed frame. Ivan was a terrible and great bed mate- though, for Gilbert's sake at the time, that was all Roderich had given up his body for. That was the promise and not always was he used for sex, although that was what the Russian was after and there were times where things got a bit too dangerous for Roderich's taste.

He could remember being cold despite the heat emanating from the larger, Russian body whose fingers always seemed to be a source of unending chill. The Austrian could feel those same fingers now as they spread his cheeks and a tongue warmed only by hot breath veered around his hole in a tight circle but never did it ever come in contact with the quivering muscle that now twitched almost as much as his cock did. His finger could feel it as his hand abandoned his cock and bypassed his balls to barely touch his perineum with a soft brush of his fingertips.

**_America_ **

_'Ya like that, huh?'_ That voice could hardly be mistaken for any other than the blue-eyed, honey blonde that was a proclaimed hero- and for the finger that Roderich now stretched out to rub against his quivering hole much like that dangerous American tongue -he could only respond with a hushed, though whined, "Yes..." Oh yes, the Austrian could certainly sing as loudly as Alfred wanted as long as his tongue tasted and devoured him from the bottom up. That was why he always pushed back whenever he got the tip of his dry finger inside, imagining that it was like the American's tongue that always got in so deep and yet never went achingly far enough.

Alfred was always good with his mouth- yet only when he used it for something like this was when Roderich felt, in his opinion, that it was the best use of it yet. He shuddered as he pulled the finger from his entrance and rolled back over onto his back with legs spread wide and his hand now cupping his balls gently and weighing how full they felt in his hands. For sure, his belly was sticky with his leaked seed, his thighs just as much so, but his hands were now both travelling up his body to roll and pinch at the perky nipples that puffed up on his chest into hard nubs.

**_Hungary_ **

He could remember the only woman he took for a wife with such responsive peaks, the way she was just as rough as any other man, and it was quite often that she took the lead in their love making. Elizabeta loved to ride and be taken by him when the moment both struck their fancy and he was also more than pleased when he took rather easily to her experimentation and he also recalled lovingly indulging her with a phallic device for her to use on him. When that had happened, she had appreciated and used the device practically every chance they had sex. It had become a regular thing so much that they rarely went without it during their sessions and it was also something they shared.

It was really was a revolutionary thing, he would use it on her first to lube it up with her juices and then she'd use it on him before finally mounting his own length so that he was filled and yet taking her at the same time. Of course, just remembering her feminine folds glistening with her slick wetness always made his mouth water and he delighted in ravishing her for as many orgasms she could stand when he was out for his own refractory period. His jaw and tongue would ache, certainly,  but he was good for it and she was always one to openly brag about it to anyone who'd listen.

Of course, when they separated she had taken the device, but that didn't mean he had stopped himself from buying his own- and this time a little less embarrassingly from a modern sex shop online. Right now, Roderich figured was the best time to use it and so he now moved to slip his legs out from the sheets and place his feet upon the cool wooden floor. Turning and kneeling, he reached under his bed to pull out a small box that had several of his bought toys that he had amassed over the recent years as well as some lube for just this purpose.

He was so hard just thinking about which to use, of course, the vibrators were rather out of the question as it was quite the dead of night and he had already hardly dared to be any louder than a whisper. In spite of this, he wouldn't use them and as he thought about it, he opened and felt around the box for one that he'd have some control over and yet didn't feel so fake it would render his illusions even more unreal. The first thing he did grab though, was the lube so that he could further stretch himself out and he figured that it would be best as he thought about which to use. Getting up and moving the box to the foot of his bed, Roderich also stood up and uncapped the gel.

The easiest way to do this was on by laying on his side and so Roderich then moved onto the bed and curled up slightly so that he had an easier time reaching his entrance. Of course, although he knew how to prepare himself, that didn't mean it was done properly or deep enough so as to be proper, that was the only fault of playing by himself since there were quite a few dildos that went further than his fingers could reach. Pouring a bit of the cool gel onto two of his fingers, Roderich bit his lip in an attempt to hold back any noise he could possibly make when he finally reached around himself and prodded gently at his entrance.

A small, audible exhale left him as he relaxed and massaged his sphincter with careful fingers until he was able to take the two lubed digits into himself. The chill of the gel sent a small shiver up his spine and he now started on a new venture, unaware that the bed had then started to dip with a new weight from a second body until a hot breath fanned over his backside and Roderich stiffened. It was then that a small whimper flooded the otherwise silent room and the voice behind him chuckled softly. His heart sped up then, an embarrassed flush flooding his cheeks at having been caught about to have some private fun time, but he should have known better, Theodor did have the ears of a fox.

"When did you..?"

"You never really learned how to be so quiet, Roderich," the Bavarian responded with an unseen smirk as his hands then rolled him over by the hips, hiking Roderich up at that same instance as his thumbs spread his cheeks far enough to cause an involuntary twitch from the Austrian's hole that even Theodor could feel, "You must've been thinking rather hard about a lot of dirty things to be so riled up and resort to your toys when you have me next door."

"I didn't know that you were awake," Roderich stated, hiding his face in his arms as he pulled his pillow to his mouth so that he could then muffle his moans since he knew what the other planned to do with him.

"Yeah, well, it’s hard to be asleep when you have a sexy neighbor quietly moaning at four in the morning," Theodor responded as he sighed heavily at his entrance before slowly circling the twitching star with the tip of his tongue.

This wouldn't be the first time he'd done this for Roderich and he knew that the Bavarian was an ass man and so would willingly dive in for that first. Of course, this wouldn't stop the Austrian from quietly moaning and arching his hips so that he could entice the other to go in just a little bit deeper. This would reward the Austrian with a firm slap to his upper thigh as well as a choked off gasp that tapered into a high pitched mewl as his hole was finally penetrated with the teasing tongue that licked up the small bit of lube that Roderich's fingers had managed to get inside.

Theodor Beilschmidt was like he'd always been outside of the bedroom; ruthless, cunning, devious, everything that Roderich loved about a passionate bed partner, but he was also considerate and gentle enough to coax the Austrian into giving him anything he wanted. That was why he now focused his first attack on getting the prim man to open up for him, though he didn't have to work too hard for that as Roderich's body already felt more than willing to give up anything for more pleasure and who was he to deny the pianist that? Despite continuing to live in Germany's housing district, the Bavarian was always loyal to the Austrian that laid beneath him and willingly let him have his way. It was beautiful to hear such lewd noises come from Roderich and Theodor couldn't have gotten any harder.

Though, he did owe it to simply listening in and silently jerking himself off outside of Roderich's bedroom door. In reality, he'd gotten up to use the bathroom, but upon hearing the Austrian moan so quietly he'd almost mistaken it for one of pain and he'd been about to burst in to see what was wrong. He was ever so glad he didn't as he would have ruined an otherwise perfect opportunity for sex.

"So needy," Theo smirked as he felt the Austrian push back against his face, "it's making me wonder how long you've been at it to make yourself want this so badly...at any rate, this is good for me. I'll take care of you, Roderich."

As a man of his word, the Bavarian did just that; he then reached for the bottle of lube and coated his fingers liberally before moving up to lay on his side beside Roderich- who had stretched out upon the bed, trapping his cock between his belly and the sheets. Roderich's right leg was raised against the mattress, his hips slightly raised as Theodor's fingers met with the split of his rear and gently slipped a finger along his crack until it met with the trembling resistance that was his hole. Theodor's lips were pressed against slender shoulders and many kisses were used as a bridge across the Austrian's back, his fingers were all to gentle as they slowly slipped inside; his own cock gave a hard twitch against Roderich's thigh every time he felt the elastic spasm of his fingers being clamped down upon.

It was a perfect melody to Theo's ears, Roderich's suppressed voice, as he continued to litter the pale back with small nibbles that trailed up to the Austrian's neck once Roderich had started to slowly turn until he was laying on his left side with his right leg raised to accommodate the hand that touched him betwixt his thighs. Like this, his back was pressed tightly to the hard, warm chest of the Bavarian and he was being held there with the arm below that had circled under his head like a pillow so that he had something to hold onto as that same hand pinched and twisted his nipples. By now, Roderich was easily taking in two fingers that were spreading so as to gain a third digit; this knowledge made him tighten around the fingers and induced a moan-like gasp to leave him as his head moved back to press against Theo's shoulder. His arms were wrapped around the one that supported him from up above and his leg was being supported by one that Theodor had slipped in between just as he felt the three stretching fingers leave his body.

A whine could now be heard from him and Theo couldn't help but smirk at the pout he was sure Rod had upon his face right that second, "Easy...you'll get what you want in a second," he murmured into the Austrian's ear as his hand moved to the lube bottle once again, nudging Roderich's thigh with it, "give me a little?"

There was a chiding huff, but a moment later Roderich's fingers moved to uncap the bottle as Theodor held it. The bottle then exchanged hands and Roderich squeezed a good amount onto already slick fingers, "As always, you like to use too much."

"Nah, I just like to use enough because I know how much you like it," the Bavarian grinned and pressed a kiss to Rod's warm cheek, "besides..." he trailed off as he withdrew the lubed hand to now stroke his aching length that he'd ignored for the sake of pleasuring the prissy, prim, Austrian, "I like knowing that once I add enough, I don't gotta stop for more in the middle of pounding your ass."

He was quietly moaning into Roderich's ear as he slicked himself up, his mouth now occupied in delivering more kisses to the pale throat, jaw, and cheek. Somewhere in the middle of this, Roderich turned his face to meet Theo's lips and the kiss deepened with the Bavarian lining up his cock with his ready entrance and slipping in a little bit of his tongue into Roderich's mouth as he pushed in with one quick movement, burying himself balls deep. A loud groan ripped from Roderich's throat and he arched, tightly clinging to the arm around him as his leg was lifted higher, Theo's hand pushing it up by the knee and holding it up as he started a rough sort of rocking, gradually building up as the hand that was pinching the Austrian's nipple moved to grip Rod's jaw to keep his head turned towards him.

The sound of skin against skin coupled with the wet squelch of the lube between them provided a background form of white noise as Theodor swallowed every moan, mewl, and sigh Roderich let past his lips as their tongues tangled together in a very intimate kiss. Roderich's cock throbbed hard and he reached down to grip it, stroking fervently in tandem; pulling up to the head every time Theo pushed fully in and down whenever he pulled out. Theo's pace was hard and brutal, brushing every now and then tantalizingly over Rod's prostate- he knew this only because every time he did, Roderich would tighten up around him and mewl in a really high pitched voice that he answered with a low growl of his own.

This animalistic form of lust between the two wasn't to last very long and already Roderich's kisses were becoming sloppy; a sure point due to how their shared saliva was leaking out of the corner of his mouth and all he could do was breathe. The sounds and the sensations were enough to have the Bavarian ready to cum- just the thought almost made his hips stutter, Roderich couldn't have been far behind; and he wasn't as his body tightened up and he came with a loud shout. His cock and balls were twitching madly, just as much as his hole and the sensation was only prolonged and it summoned a second, weaker orgasm just as Theo felt his own orgasm wash over him; his cock was quick to fill Roderich deeply with is hot spunk as the Austrian's seed splattered over his hand and the sheets in front of him. Gradually slowing thereafter, Theodor continued to thrust into him, milking them both for another minor orgasm that nearly had them both gasping harder for breath to fill their lungs.

It was clear that his body had needed it, Roderich could barely feel anything below the waist by now and there were sharp, deep throbs that reached all the way to his toes as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high. Theodor too, felt the same, but he did not yet pull out, deciding to leave himself buried deep as he nuzzled the Austrian's throat, catching his breath as he inhaled deeply, Roderich was quietly doing the same, softly moaning as Theo lowered Rod's leg to the bed, setting off another firm twitch that shot all the way down his legs in hard spasms. They both had their eyes shut, missing the blue dawn lighting that was slowly starting to creep through the curtains that hid the window above the Austrian's bed which illuminated the clean bedroom that was only just a tad messy with the Bavarian's night clothes thrown in a small heap near the door.

It was sweet as Theo nuzzled the sleepy Austrian, tired just the same from being up so early in the morning. That was why instead of saying anything more, they both fell asleep like that, deciding to deal with the consequences of their sticky, impromptu romp when they woke up later when the sun was much higher in the sky. Theodor may have been content, but Roderich was grateful, for now it seemed that he was finally satiated on some unreachable level and his body now allowed him some very much needed rest that he couldn't have gotten without a lover's touch.

Sleeping in on that morning was actually the best thing that they had actually done. Valentine’s Day was overrated by now and really; even if they had romantic things planned that day, nothing could beat that moment right then and there after such viciously sweet love making that fulfilled something within the both of them. It may have been unspoken, but the both of them did physically show their passionate love for one another without have to say those words at all.

**_“Happy Valentine’s Day”_ **


End file.
